Donat
by sehon-ey
Summary: [ BTS Fict ] "Masa kamu samain sama donat, aku bulat dong!" Park Jimin / Min Yoongi. MinGa / MinYoon. BL! Humor!


**Donat**

Pair : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

MinGa / MinYoon

BL! Humor! drabble!

* * *

Kalau malam ini ada bintang jatuh, Jimin mungkin ingin berharap Yoongi berubah menjadi donat.

Pemintaan yang aneh? Oke, biarkan di jelaskan perlahan-lahan namun pasti.

Mungkin bahkan bintang itu akan bertanya dengan heran, " ** _Kenapa donat? Donat rasa apa?_** " Jimin sendiri juga bingung menjawabnya. Mungkin karena Yoongi adalah kombinasi dari berbagai macam rasa di dunia ini. Sama seperti donat, memiliki beragam rasa yang memikat.

Suatu hari Yoongi rasa coklat, menjadi favorit semua orang. Tapi terkadang rasa coklatnya terlalu pahit, hingga terkadang hanya Jimin yang memahami rasanya.

Lain hari lagi Yoongi menjadi rasa stroberi, dan masih saja menjadi favorit semua orang. Terlihat cerah gembira, meskipun sesekali terlalu asam karna sedang _badmood_. Tapi Jimin masih mengerti rasanya.

Pernah juga Yoongi menjadi rasa _mint_. Keunikannya diminati beberapa gelintir orang karna rasanya yang menantang, tetapi ketika rasa mint itu menjadi sangat kuat, semua orang tidak mampu menampungnya kecuali Jimin.

Jarang sekali Yoongi menjadi rasa original. Padahal harusnya ia berani dengan rasa originalnya. Ia terlihat luar biasa padahal dengan sosok asli, hanya tidak percaya diri saja. Tapi kalau Jimin pikir-pikir lagi jika orang tahu rasa originalnya Yoongi, semua akan jatuh cinta kepada Yoongi sama sepertinya. Tidak akan ketemu titik luar, karna ia sudah jatuh dengan nyamannya.

Rasa original Yoongi adalah rasa favorite Jimin dari segala macam rasa donat yang sibuk menggodanya. Duh, Jimin memang termasuk kategori pembual ulung dan pemain tapi seribu kalipun donat datang dengan warna menarik percayalah ia tidak akan mau repot-repot bertanya ' _kamu rasa apa?'_ Karna yang ia tahu, rasanya hanya tertuju pada Yoongi.

Si donat originil manis. Dan sejuta rasa pengikutnyanya yang luar biasa. Donat yang lain mah tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Yoongi-nya.

"Apa-apaan permintaan konyol itu! Kamu samain aku dengan donat? Maksud kamu aku bulat gitu! _Oke_! Cukup tau aja kalau sekarang aku gendut dan kamu ga suka!" Ujar Yoongi memarahinya dengan hidung kembang kempis yang terlihat seperti kucing tengah meminum air, Jimin malah mengacak poni Yoongi abstrak karna gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

Yoongi memundurkan kepalanya menghindari tangan Jimin yang mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. "Eiy! Aku lagi _ngomong_ — "

Belum selesai Yoongi ngomong udah di potong dulu sama Jimin. "Iya, aku dengerin. Ngomongnya pelan-pelan dong sayang." Ia menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan miliknya, sambil tangan yang satunya lagi menggenggam jemari Yoongi. "Nah, jadi mau ngomong apa?" Kata Jimin gemas sambil mandang Yoongi, dan ia memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya ke arah Yoongi seorang.

"Masa kamu samain sama donat, aku bulat dong!" Yoongi berkata itu sambil mencebik lucu, dan demi Tuhan! Ini juga salah satu rasa favoritenya, saat Yoongi dalam mode rasa _marshmellow_ sangat _fluffy!_ Menggemaskan.

"Kamu bulat juga aku tetep suka sih, Yoon." celetuk Jimin santai, bukan mengatai Yoongi gendutan. Hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada di fikirannya.

Yoongi baru akan membuka mulutnya hendak protes, namun Jimin kembali berkata. "Kamu ga perlu ngerti deh, pokoknya kalau kamu donat dan punya segudang rasa, kamu harus tahu kalau cuman Jimin seorang yang paham akan semua rasa itu, ngerti kan?" Katanya Jimin panjang lebar sambil mengusap pipi gembul milik Yoongi. Jimin suka Yoongi yang seperti ini, sedikit berisi. Kadang ia heran dengan obsesinya ingin menguruskan badannya.

"Engga ngerti juga akunya." Keluh Yoongi sambil narik-narik lengan Jimin.

"Kamu suka donat ga?" Jimin mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Suka dong!"

"Sama! Aku juga suka kamu Yoongiku~"

"APAAN SIH!"

Ah, sedang salah tingkah Yoonginya.

Manis, seperti donat.

 _Jadi pingin makan donat, jadi makan Yoongi aja kali ya? Kan donat juga_ pikir Jimin sambil ketawa-ketawa aneh sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kkeut/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hai, hai! aku balik lagi~

Yoongi _so fluffy i can't!_

kepengen donat:( jim bagi donat dong satu biji;(

 **Jangan lupa review guys~**


End file.
